Be Without You
by Cliqueluver8
Summary: The PC and Briarwood boys are BACK and look hotter than ever! With new girls who cause even more drama than before and new boys who challenge the Briarwood boys for their popularity, there are lies, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing n more! R&R!


**hii ppl this is my first fanfic, but ive reviewed for a lot of ppl on other stories. hope u guys will read mine!! R&R and tell me if i should continue!**

Massie Block: Is still the reigning alpha of the PC. BOCD has expanded their school to accommodate the Briarwood boys. Broke up with Dempsey after he left for Australia with is parents to save endangered animals, or at least that's what he told her. Is single and loving it, but when a certain dirty blonde boy is taking drastic measures to win her back, will she cave in or go for another HART?

Alicia Rivera: The one and only loyal beta to Massie. Is incredibly happy with long time boyfriend, Josh Hotz. A sudden kiss from certain someone may jeopardize her spot in the Pretty Committee, can she convince Massie AND Josh that is was all a misunderstanding? With Massie's annual end-of-summer masquerade bash is just around the corner, will she stay true to her Ralph-Lauren loving boyfriend or will the masquerade ruin it all?

Dylan Marvil: This size 2 red head is happy and single. Thanks to Massie, Dylan is confident with her weight. She won't be staying single for long when a HART Italian new boy comes to school and seems to have his eye on someone, but Dylan doesn't know whom. Will Dylan find true love or get her heart broken again? And what happens when an old flame comes back looking better than ever and starts to like Dylan again?

Kristen Gregory: Is head captain of the BOCD Sirens soccer team. Her dads recent paintings sold millions, so now Kristen can finally keep up with the PC's spending habits. When a new HART comes and sweeps her off her feet she might have her first shot at love, but was she wrong? When a new girl comes along and tries to steal her captain spot, Kristen definitely won't let that happen, but she takes this competition thing a little too far.

Claire Lyons: Still moaning about Cam. She doesn't know if she should give him another chance and risk getting her heart broken again. She still has feelings for Cam, but when Massie introduces her to her cousin, will Claire forget all about Cam? And when another old flame comes back and confesses his feeling too, there's only one thing that can happen? That spells D-R-A-M-A!!

Derrick Harrington: Captain of the BOCD Tomahawks and soooo glad that Massie dumped Dempsey after he, with the help of his friends got him expelled, but Massie doesn't know that and he hopes it stays that way, but when a certain game of I Never comes along at Massie's masquerade he just might have to spill. Massie seems to have her eye on a newbie, whose also joining the soccer team and may replace him as captain, he's furious and jealous. ESP seems to be doing the job when the girls are also forced to take a class.

Cameron Fisher: This green and blue-eyed hottie is still in love with Claire. When he sees that Claire has thoughts on some other guys from ESP, he gets jealous and will do anything to win her back, even if it means kissing her best friend. Gummy bears, gummy worms, gifts, and text messages don't seem to be working. He finds a perfect way to tell her how much he cares about her at the masquerade party.

Joshua Hotz: Happy with his girlfriend, Alicia, but recently is seems like Alicia has her mind on something else and she's drifting apart. Is the masquerade ball the answer to all his trouble with Alicia when the masks come off at midnight or is the least bit of trouble just starting? As Alicia is off doing who knows what, Josh seems to tart developing feelings for someone else, an old flame perhaps? Will he confront her with his feeling and betray one of his best friends or stay true to Alicia?

Christopher Polvert: Off his crutches, has contacts, grew his hair out and got tanner over the summer. He's looking hotter than ever and is amazed at how good Dylan looks now. He regrets doing all those mean things to her and will do anything to get a second chance.

Kemp Hurley: Being the perv that he is, he's checking out all the girls out there. He has his eye on the new girl, but will he go for her or stay loyal to his best friend? And when Dylan is back and better than ever what will he do! This can only mean one thing! Chaos, chaos, and more CHAOS!!

Griffin Hastings: Got out of the goth look and is a regular guy. Took up football over the summer and is looking buffer than before, but is still on the soccer team. Kristen is back and is looking awesome, but when he finds out that he has some competition, things start to heat up!! Not to mention the MASQUAERADE!!

Enter new ppl:

Brandon Meyers: This new brown haired bright blue-eyed boy has caught the eye of everyone in school. Along with his best friends, Spencer and Nick, they transferred from the west coast to NY's BOCD. This Abercrombie worthy guy has the soccer skills beyond anyone on the team. He has his eye on an amber eye beauty, but getting to her may be a challenge considering he's learned never to mess with Derrick Harrington, but when the amber eyed brunette seems to like him back, nothing is going to stand in his way. Not even a masquerade?

Spencer Harrison: His brown hair and warm brown eyes just makes him even more irresistible, he has heads turning and already has a look in mind. A certain fiery redhead perhaps?

Will he go through all this trouble for one girl? Spencer, along with his best friends, Brandon and Nick are the spotlight on BOCD campus and all the girls at their feet. Thanks to Massie, Spencer finally has the opportunity to meet Dylan. Is on the soccer team and is one of the coach's favorite. When a certain ex comes along war begins and secrets are revealed.

Nick Park: Is best friends with Brandon and Spencer ever since kindergarten. The three of them are surfer material. He misses the warm sand and blue ocean waters of California, but when his ex comes to BOCD too, memories follow. This dirty blonde with sparkling green eyes and on the soccer team discovers a cute, sporty blond to crush on. He's also made few enemies who seem to really hate him and his friends. Is this worth it?? All for a girl?? Ummmm……YUP!!

Erik Block: Is Massie's cousin. Got sent to BOCD after getting kicked out of his elite private school in New York's Upper East Side and now has to come to Westchester to finish middle school, while living with his Aunt Kendra.

This absolutely HART worthy boy is single for now, with this jet black hair and amber eyes that he and Massie share is into a certain blonde. Massie sets him up with her and they seem to click automatically. There seems to be some people who really hate him, now that he's on the soccer team. Who could possibly hate this adorable guy?? When Erik becomes friends with Brandon, Spencer, and Nick, they are the talk of the crowd.

Kelsey Taylors: This gorgeous blonde with emerald green eyes has heads turning in the BOCD hallways. With her sweet innocent face, she tries to win over Brandon Meyers, her ex, but everyone knows that he's Massie's. She continues to do so by dating Derrick Harrington. When this isn't working so well, it's time to really get into action. But when ESP comes along, will she have to spill everything she's planned, or will it just be the start of it? Hate notes, lies, cheating, and backstabbing can only mean one thing. DRAMAAA!!

Brooke Hansen: A calm and beautiful brunette with dark blue eyes. Kelsey's loyal BFF and is actually really nice. Has her eye set on a weird color eyed boy. Will this girl stay loyal to Kelsey for will she turn down a one in a lifetime opportunity by….MASSIE?!

Leila Beare: Has black hair with warm brown eyes. BFF's with Kelsey and Brooke and secretly hates Kelsey. She and Brooke have known each other since kindergarten and have been there for each other for everything ever since. Leila has to stay loyal to Kelsey because of a secret that will totally ruin her if word ever gets out, but when Massie invites her and Brooke to her annual Friday night sleepovers, they become best friends. Massie later helps Leila dig up some secrets about Kelsey that is worse that her own. Will this Asian hottie get the guy she likes or will she become heartbroken?

The Clique… the only thing harder that getting in is staying in….


End file.
